Kimi ni Kaeru
by moonlightariaXIII
Summary: Set after the anime. What unexpected twists await Saya in her new life with Hagi and her family? Will the Chiropterans return? And who is the mysterious new comer in Okinawa? Main pairings: SH, LR others... Rating may change later. ON HIATUS
1. Kimi ni Kaeru

I finally decided to write the story I've had in my head.

This follows the same time line as my one-shot series, Koi no ABO. Pairings are the same. Mainly SayaxHagi and LuluxRiku and a few others, that's all I'll say.

I'll be explaining some of the things that are present in Koi as well. And I will have another twist,( they didn't say it was impossible in the show/novel or in the manga soooo… XP I got free reign!) It IS my story after all.^^ but I will try to make it as reasonable as possible. No magic, snap your fingers, and poof sort of thingy.

Names are chosen the same as before, but there will be English songs this time^^ woohoo!(maybe…) The story name comes from a translation of Ai Otsuka's song 'Kimi ni Kaeru'. It means 'Returning to You'. This song will play a recurring role in this story^^ you'll see what I mean.

* * *

Kimi ni Kaeru

Chapter 1: Kimi ni Kaeru

_As I awaken from my sleep, I see an image that starts to move _

_The pupils of our eyes have the same pattern _

_It's the smell of a new bud _

_It ends, it starts...once more, I'm returning (to you)_

* * *

_Black._

It was everywhere. Like always.

_It's warm._

She moaned softly and shifted her position. Something soft brushed against her skin. Her fingers gripped at the surface beneath her, it was silky. It felt oddly familiar.

_Wait… Am I in my cocoon? I'm waking up?_

She was _aware_ of her surroundings. She could distinguish between sensations and identify objects. She could consciously move the way she wanted to.

And she could smell something, a delicious aroma mixed with pleasant musky sent. Something was coming closer to her.

"Saya?" A deep, well-known voice said her name.

_Saya? That's my name. _

"I hope your sleep has been pleasant."

Saya forced her eyes to open and she saw a silhouette moving before her in the dim light. Tall and thin. She had seen it before, the form was etched in her memory. _I know you… _

"I have been checking on your family for you. They are doing well. Your nieces are growing, they look very much like your sister and Riku."

_My sister… Diva… and Riku. The girls…_

"Kai is still successful in running your father's restaurant."

_Kai. _She imagined her brother in an apron and wearing a chef's hat. It made her want to laugh but she was too tired.

"They miss you." The voice paused a moment and then continued "I miss you, very much."

He sounded like he was hurting. Saya didn't like it. This person shouldn't be in pain. _Why are you so sad? Don't be, please. _

He came closer to her. Something pressed on the outside of her cocoon. A hand? It was large and it looked as if the fingers were wrapped together.

_I know that hand! _

A flood of memories came rushing back to her.

A person.

A thin pale face, framed in wavy, brown locks that fell to broad shoulders, elegant eyebrows over heavily lidded, piercing blue-grey eyes. High cheekbones, a strong chin, the high bridge of the nose, a full bottom lip.

Something sad happened.

Monsters and fire. Screams and blood. The man, he looked scared. He shivered and the skin of his right hand changed into a strange claw. A swinging sword shattered a dagger and lopped off the man's monstrous limb. He cried out in pain.

Saya felt her heart wrench.

Many sad things.

"_I want to stay me, the person I am today. I don't want to go back to whoever I was then." _She heard her own voice and she saw a ripple of sorrow cross the his face.

A long pike tearing through his stomach and pinning him to a tree as he tried to protect her.

As she struggled against a wall trying to stand, a monster, James, fired red spears at her. The man jumped before her and blocked the attack with his own body.

She begged him to end her life, but he refused. His rough hand caressed her face and he said, _"Please, live." _She kissed him. Oh, how she remembered the feel of his lips!

His sad face as he gazed at her from afar, Amshel's crystallizing form holding him prisoner, _"I will always love you." _No! No, no, no, no! He vanished in a waterfall of debris.

_NO! HAGI!_

_HAGI! _That was his name! How could she forget it? He had been with her since the beginning. He was her best friend. Her Chevalier. She loved him.

But he died. How was he here?

Another memory. Laying in a bed in a dark room. A small purple haired girl said confidently. "_He isn't dead…" Lulu. She was right?!_

_Hagi! Hagi! _She tried with all her might but her mouth wouldn't move. _I've missed you, too! So much! _She wanted wrap her arms around him and never let go. How she longed to capture his face between her palms and pull him to hers so their lips could meet again.

"I must go now. But I will come back soon, I promise." Hagi's other hand came to rest on the silky fiber and he leaned his upper body against her cocoon.

_No! Don't go! Please! I don't want you to leave!_

"I love you…" he whispered.

Her eyes stung. _I love you, too! Please, you have to hear me! _

The pressure on the outside of the woven barrier disappeared. Hagi's shadow moved away. The fingers of her limp hand reached for him weakly.

"Farewell, Saya. I will see you when you wake up." There was an immense heartache in his words.

_No…_

For the first time, her cozy, protective shell felt like a torture chamber. She couldn't escape. She was trapped inside, away from the one person she so desperately wanted to see.

_Move! MOVE!_ _Why cant I _move_!?_

Something warm ran down her cheeks. Tears were finally falling.

She cried.

It was all she could do.

--

She had no idea how much time had passed since Hagi had left. It seemed like forever. But she didn't lay there, moping.

Saya was trying to escape.

Forcing her limbs to work, she managed to crawl closer to the front of the soft cocoon, and slowly, ever so slowly, her fingers crawled their way up the cotton like wall. She dug her long nails into it and pulled. The fibers stretched and parted. Cool air rushed into the tiny space and bit at her naked skin.

She shivered and tried to get away from the cold. Saya pressed her self closer to the cushiony surface.

There was a loud rip.

It was like the ground disappeared from beneath her and Saya found herself falling head-first onto the hard stone below. She tumbled over and landed flat on her back, one limp arm flung across her chest at an odd angle. The absence of pain told her noting was broke, but she would be lucky if she didn't have a bruise.

The effort she had used to break free of her bindings had exhausted her, so she rested there attempting to catch her breath.

A sweet sent found her nose and she turned her head to look for its source. There. On the floor a few meters ahead of her lay a light pink rose.

_Why is that there, in the middle of the floor?_ Someone must have placed it on the dais near her cocoon, and when she fell, she probably brought it down with her. For no one would lay something so beautiful in the floor to be trampled. _But who…? _She thought she knew.

Fighting her fatigue, Saya rolled herself onto her stomach and wriggled her way over the uneven blocks to the flower, ignoring the scrapes the rough surface left on her bare skin. Pinching the stem delicately between her fingers, she lifted it up to take in its lovely fragrance. She felt something tickled the back of her hand and her eyes traveled down to see a blue ribbon, tied in a bow.

_That's Hagi's! It was him! He really is alive!_

She had to find him! Saya tried to lift herself up, but she fell back down, her strength was gone. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

_Just a quick nap. Hagi couldn't have gotten far… _Her cheek pressed against the cold rock beneath her.

There was a thump just outside the door but she was too sleepy to see who it was.

_Hagi? Is that you? I knew you would come back… _Her heavy lids drooped. Through thin slits she saw the dark figure come inside and then she drifted back into a light slumber.

-------

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_What is that annoying sound?_ Saya was roused from her slumber by a mechanical noise. Moving slightly to ward of stiffness, she felt something attached to the crook of her arm. And she was on some cushy something. A bed. She could smell the detergent from the sheets. She groaned and opened her heavy lids to examine her surroundings.

There was a machine to her right. It was the source of the racket. The screen was black and there was a little green line bouncing up and down. Scanning the rest of the room she realized it looked very familiar.

A hospital?

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!"

"AH!" Her red-brown eyes widened in shock and she jumped, nearly falling out of the bed.

A familiar musical laugh filled the room.

Saya looked to her left. There, with her elbows resting on the edge of the mattress, sat a green-eyed girl with a toothy grin and wild purple hair pulled high on the sides of her head. And standing behind her, smiling, was a lovely blond woman in a white lab coat. Lulu and Julia.

"Welcome back, Saya."

"'Bout time you're sorry butt woke up!"

"Lulu!" Saya grabbed the small girl into a hug. "I missed you so much!" She looked to the woman beside the bed. "And Julia-san, I…?" She pulled away from Lulu and studied the woman. Her appearance had barely changed from the last time Saya had seen her. "Julia-san? You are not… old?" Julia laughed. Saya dropped her gaze to Lulu and gasped.

The young girl smiled widely.

Saya extended her hand to Lulu's face and her fingertips met a puffy cheek. "What happened?"

Lulu had been so thin and frail when Saya had gone into her hibernation. Sunken eyes, a hollow face, pale in the extreme, dull hair… all characteristics of her malnourishment as a Schiff.

But now she had a pink tint to her ivory skin, a sparkle in her dancing orbs, her hair shined even in the dimmest light, and her child-like form was much more feminine. She looked like a normal sixteen year old girl should.

"It's amazing what a few decent transfusions will do for a Chiropteran! Thanks to Julia-san I'm Thorn free! And my new look isn't too bad either." Lulu did a showy pirouette.

"I'm happy you are doing well. It would have been really lonely around here without you." Saya smiled. "But I still do not understand. Julia-san? How have you not changed?"

Julia sat on the bed beside her. "Saya, you have only been asleep for three years."

"Nani?"

"We found a way to wake you up early!" Lulu chimed. "Julia-san has been very busy!"

"Hai. I have."

Saya looked up at Julia. "How did you…?"

"I was going over the results of a DNA scan I had run on you, Saya, and I noticed some of the readings were off when compared to the results of previous test. The level of one particular enzyme was drastically lower than it had been. So I ran the test again, this time with samples of Lulu's and Hagi's DNA. When I compared their results to yours, I found the enzyme present in both their DNA, but in a higher concentration. Hagi's levels were through the roof. Lulu's were much more normal."

"What was the enzyme?"

"I had a hunch what it was, but I needed to be certain. I ran one more test. This time on human DNA. And I realized my hypothesis was correct. The enzyme affected sleep patters."

Saya's eyes widened. "Sleep patterns…"

"I realized that this must be the reason for your hibernation. Your body only creates a limited supply of this enzyme, just enough to keep you awake for a short period of time. And when it is used up, you go into your hibernation to build your supply up again, its just like with human beings, only it takes longer for your body to produce enough to wake and sustain you. This is also why Hagi cannot sleep. His body produces so large an amount, sleep is unnecessary."

"Oh…" So that was why Hagi had lost his ability to sleep. She had always wondered why it was so. "And that's why you cannot sleep either?" She looked to Lulu.

Lulu blinked in surprise at being brought into the conversation, but quickly collected her thoughts. "Well, it's why I couldn't _before."_

"Before?"

"The cure for the Thorn I developed changed Lulu's genetic structure." Julia answered. "I found the Thorn tended to attack a certain part of a Schiff's DNA and I found away to rearrange it, making it immune to the Thorn. But in doing so, it changed most of her Chiropteran makeup. Whereas a Schiff, she was designed on the terms of a Chevalier, now her abilities are more along the line of a Queen's."

"Huh!?" Saya looked intently at her small friend.

"Hai! I can go out into the sun now, and I can sleep and I like to eat human food! And my blood no longer has any characteristics of Diva's. Julia tested it and your blood doesn't have any affect on mine anymore."

"The only difference I could find in her now, is her blood lacks the ability to crystallize other Chiropterans and it lacks the Chevalier gene."

"That's… amazing. And it made you look older as well?"

"Iie. That is the result of an aging serum I developed for her." Julia informed her.

"People were starting to notice I wasn't getting any older."

"I gave her a growth hormone injection, I only altered it a bit to make it more powerful, so it would take effect. It took better than I anticipated. In only a few months she aged nearly as many years. Where before she was at the maturation level of a thirteen year old, she is now physically a sixteen year old."

"Wow."

"Isn't it great, Saya?" Lulu laughed, leaning towards the older girl.

"Hai." Saya's eyes caught a glimpse of something pink on the bedside mantle over Lulu's shoulder. The rose. "Um, where is Hagi?"

"Hm?" Lulu blinked in confusion. Even Julia looked perplexed.

"You where right Lulu! Hagi is alive! I never should of doubted you!"

"I know I was right. But… why would you think he's here?"

Saya leaned towards Lulu. "He was at the tomb!" At the younger girl's slight frown, she added meekly, "He brought me here. Didn't he?"

Lulu shook her head sympathetically. "He wasn't at the tomb, Saya. There was no one there but you."

Sadness washed through Saya. _Had it all been a dream? _No! The rose was here! "But…!" She looked longingly at it again.

Lulu followed her gaze.

"So those are from Hagi?" Julia asked.

Saya gave a stiff nod.

"We figured as much." Lulu said cheerily. "They started showing up right after you fell asleep."

"I was so sure it was him…" Saya mumbled sadly, her downcast eyes focused on her clenched fists.

"I wouldn't doubt it was. It's about time he made a visit. He hasn't been around for a few months. And I am so going to let him have it for not dropping by to say 'hi'." Lulu crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"You've seen him!?" Faster than a blink, Saya grasped Lulu's thin shoulders a little too tightly. "When? Was he alright?"

"Calm down, Saya. There's no need to get all worked up." Julia said coolly.

Saya's hands released Lulu and she returned them to her lap.

"Of course he's fine. Everything was intact as far as I could tell. Still as unsociable as ever." Lulu answered, massaging her freed shoulder. "He showed up right after you went to sleep but he didn't stay. He dropped by every now and again to check up on you and everyone else. But he hasn't been back for about three months. Until tonight, anyways."

"But why didn't he stay?" _Surely he knows I've woken up._ Saya chewed on her bottom lip.

Lulu shrugged. "Beats me. I would have thought he'd already be here, kneeling at your bedside, waiting for you to wake up like always." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "It might have something to do with you waking up early. He didn't really hang around long enough for us to explain it to him."

"No one told Hagi?" Saya's voice was disappointed.

Lulu sighed. "I tried to tell him when he came but he never really gave me a chance. He'd ask how everyone was doing, then he'd vanish. I meant to tell him when he was here three months ago, but we were all preoccupied. And after that, Hagi hit the road."

"So if it wasn't Hagi, who brought me here?" She watched as they exchanged looks. "Well?"

Lulu giggled. "Don't freak out!"

"N-nani?"

Julia got to her feet and walked to the bedside table were a phone sat.

"As Lulu said, I have been busy over the past three years. Aside from the cure from the Thorn and the cure for your sleep, I have also been working on… another little project." She smiled as she pushed a few buttons.

Saya was thoroughly confused.

"I thought Julia-san had done so well with all of her other projects that I suggested we try… de-crystallizing… Chiropterans." Lulu said in a rush.

"IIE!" Saya screeched in surprise.

"Don't worry! We didn't even think about trying it on Diva."

"Hai. You can come in now." Julia said into the receiver of the phone.

Saya strained her ears to try and hear who was on the other line but it had already disconnected.

"He'll be here in a minute."

_He? It was a he? Who was it?_

"Saya, we did this for you and the twins."

She looked up.

"We felt bad because the twins didn't have a biological relative around."

"You are their aunt Lulu."

Lulu laughed. "Maybe technically, but to them, well… you'll see when you meet them."

"Back to the point, Saya," Julia interrupted, "Lulu suggested we try and bring one of their family member's back."

"And you succeeded?" Julia nodded. Saya was overcome with dread. _Who is it? Not one of Diva's crazy servants? _Then who did that leave?

There was a soft knock at the door. "Can I come in?"

The voice! The timbre of a young man in his late teens. It was familiar some how, but Saya was sure she had never heard it before.

"Don't look so scared out of your mind!" The green eyed girl giggled. "You're going to be very happy! And so is Hagi, whenever he comes back!"

Hagi knew him, too? _Who _is_ it!? _Saya felt she was about to go insane from impatience.

Julia kindly placed her hand on Saya's shoulder. "There is nothing to worry about."

Saya gave a feeble nod, sitting up a little straighter.

"Come in." Julia said calmly.

The golden knob on the door turned and the door creaked open.

Saya let out a gasp. She felt her eyes widen and her lower jaw seemed to unhinge itself.

"R-Riku?"

* * *

A/N: Hope my explanation for waking Saya up wasn't out there. I really did try to keep it as reasonable as possible. I know enzymes do crazy things to your body... seemed an acceptable excuse to me^^' And the explination for what Riku is doing back will be up in the next chap.

Chapter 2 is already in the works. I wanted to wait until I had it completely finished but… I hated not updating at all. I have no idea when it will be up. Probably when I get it finished, or after I start on chapter 3. I will also get started on a new chapter for Koi! It usually doesn't take but a few hours to a day to do one of those^-^

Review onegai...


	2. bring me to life

Darn bot has been on the fritz again… sigh…

Lots more talking and explaining this chapter! Don'tcha just love it? ;P

I love this song… "bring me to life" by Evanescence. And the title is dedicated to my friend, Aldedron! Since she is a major Evanescence fan. Eat it up, hun!=^_^=

* * *

Chapter 2: bring me to life

_frozen inside _

_without your touch, without your love, darling _

_only you _

_are the life among the dead_

* * *

"R-Riku?"

This boy looked different than her brother. He was quite a bit taller and older than she remembered Riku to be. But… the eyes, they were the familiar tone warm chocolate, the same set of the mouth, other than his hair being notably longer, it was the same strange light brown color.

He tilted his head slightly and smiled. "Yaa, Neechan."

The voice was the same! Only just a bit deeper. "Riku? Is it really you?" Saya felt herself trembling.

"Of course it's me! Silly, who else would it be?" He laughed.

"Riku!" She stretched her arms out to him and tried to get up.

Riku was quicker. He was at her side in a flash and she immediately pulled him to her in a tight embrace. "Neechan, you shouldn't get up yet. Not until Julia-san says it's alright."

"It's fine Riku." Julia replied.

Saya wasn't paying attention to what they were saying to her, she was focused on the feeling of her little brother, safe in her arms. She had never expected to see him again, not even in death. Yet here he was.

"Are you crying?" He laughed into her ear.

_Hm? _Now that he mentioned it_, _she noticed the wet trails down her cheeks. "Be quiet… I'm allowed to cry if I want to." She mumbled. "Oh. I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time to help you!"

"Nani?"

"With Diva… I should have been there for you… I'm your big sister, I'm supposed to protect you! But I failed. I'm so sorry, Riku!""You have nothing to apologize for. I'm not mad at you for that, it was not your fault. There was nothing anyone could have done." Riku looked at her kindly. "Diva was after me and she wouldn't have stopped until she had me. If anyone is to blame, it's me! I shouldn't have just stood there."

"I'm the one that made you a Chevalier in the first place! Don't blame yourself for something I caused!" Saya argued. She didn't like hearing him try to take fault for her burdens.

"Well, don't act like it is completely your fault." He glowered. "No one person is entirely to blame for everything!"

Saya opened her mouth to retaliate but thought better. She didn't care about the past, all that mattered was he was here now, alive. She burst into sobs and flung her arms around his neck. "Riku…"

He just sighed and shook his head.

After a few minutes of blubbering like a two year old, Saya composed herself. She gazed up at her younger brother's face. "Why do you look different than before?"

"I gave him the same treatment as Lulu." Julia answered.

"It's been over four years since I've been in Okinawa, Neechan. I couldn't just show up looking the same."

"I should have guessed that…" Saya gave a weak laugh at her own thoughtlessness. "So… how did you…? How did they bring you back."

"Well, I suggested we bring him back for the twins! Since I thought they should have at least _one _biological parent in their lives, and I remembered you and Hagi and Kai talking about how much you missed him. So, I asked Julia if she thought it could be done."

"I was not completely sure it could be, but with some of the things I witnessed while working with Cinq Flèche, I believed it was not out of the realm of possibility. But I had no idea how to proceed. First we needed Riku's remains, every piece, just to make sure. Riku's remains were still in the Red Shield's ship, so I analyzed the crystal in Kai's pendant, and with that we use a scanner to detect any particles onboard that had the same composition. After we acquired all of his remains, we had to piece them back together."

"Then we had to figure out how to actually _de_-crystallize him. So I asked Nathan and he said something about the 'blood of the Queen' so we decided to give your blood a shot!"

"Nathan?" Saya screeched.

"H-ai." Lulu tittered, embarrassed. "Um, he's sort of a regular around here now… Now don't get mad!" She defended. "He really isn't a bad guy! Once you get used to him." She added under her breath.

"He seems like a nice man, Neechan." Riku agreed.

"He likes to check up on you and the twins. He explained a lot of things about himself and Diva and you really need to hear what he has to say. Just trust me on this Saya. And Hagi, he trusts Nathan, Hagi told me that himself. He considers Nathan a friend."

Saya gasped at the mention of Hagi's name. _Friend's with _Nathan_!? _She wasn't sure when it came to Nathan. But if Hagi trusted him and Riku approved… well, she could give him a chance.

"Alright… so Nathan suggested…?" Saya tried to redirect the conversation back to the man subject, but couldn't hide the irritation in her voice.

Julia continued, "We decided to try soaking him in your blood. I have quite a large supply stocked up, for emergencies, incase you or Hagi needed it. I also have a large stock of Hagi's blood as well, it's what I always gave you for your treatments. But for this we needed to use _your _blood."

"We didn't know how Hagi would like it, so we got Nathan to track him down for us. Nathan keeps tabs on Hagi for me. He told himwhat we were planning to do and convinced him to come and help. Hagi wouldn't admit as much, but I could see how happy the idea of having Riku back made him." Lulu grinned at her.

"He wasn't thrilled about our having to use your blood, but he knew that, if this were to work, it was the only way, so he gave us permission, but… he directly stated we were not to use anymore than absolutely necessary, and, if it worked, once Riku was completely de-crystallized we were to switch to his blood." Julia paused for a moment before continuing. "We placed Riku's reassembled body into a tub and coated him with your blood. We filled the tub until he was completely submerged. Then we waited."

"It didn't take long. He soaked up your blood like a dry sponge in water. Shhwop. You should have herd Mao scream when his bloody hand shot out and gripped the side of the tub and he sat up! It was hilarious." Lulu burst into giggles at the memory.

Saya shook her head in amusement then looked to her brother. "I'm so glad you are back."

Riku grinned, "Me too! And I'm glad you're back."

She smiled, then frowned. "Wait! Does he know about … everything…?"

Her brother laughed. "If you mean the twins, hai. I know I'm their father."

Saya looked down shamefully. _I should have been here to explain it to him. _"Who told you?"

"When I first saw Kanade and Hibiki I…"

"Those are their names?" Saya interrupted. When she had fallen asleep, she and Kai still hadn't settled on names for the girls.

Riku opened his mouth to answer but Lulu was quicker. "Hai. Aren't their names kawaii! After you went into your hibernation, Kai was all up for just calling them Akai and Aoi until you woke up so you could name them! Lewis said we should give name them after their mother, in some way. And since 'Diva' was out of the question I looked up all kinds of different words, and I came up with Kanade and Hibiki! Hibi-chan and Kana-chan for short. Kanade is the oldest, the one with red eyes. And we named the blue eyed one Hibiki because she looks just like Diva…"

"You like to hear yourself talk, don't you?" Riku grouched at her.

Lulu face snapped from it's cheerful smile to one of irritation. "Why don't you leave me alone, chibi gaki!"

"Chibi?" He laughed.

Lulu hissed at him and disappeared form her perch beside Saya and reappeared in front of Riku, her nose just millimeters from his. "Hai! Chibi!" She glowered.

Riku stood up and looked down at her, he towered over her now by nearly a foot. He grinned smugly. "Do you still want to call me that?"

She bared her teeth at him. "You are still a gaki!"

"And you still like to hear yourself talk."

"Why you…!" She pounced on him, thin arms flailing.

Saya, watching the exchange, burst into laughter. She found them very amusing together.

Julia laughed too. "They do this all the time. I will see you in a while Saya. I need to go check on some tests."

"Alright Julia-san." Saya replied and went back to watching the two arguing Chiropterans.

After a few foul exchanges and some smacking sounds, the scuffle between the two ended abruptly with Riku tossing the smaller girl onto the foot of the bed. He then sat down on the bedside table, and looked at his sister. "Where was I?"

"Mm…" Saya laughed gently. "When you fist saw the twins."

"Oh! Hai. When I first saw them I thought they were yours and Hagi's!" Saya blushed. "I mean they looked just like you! And Hibiki had blue eyes, almost like Hagi's…"

"Told you people would think they were your kids with Hagi!" Lulu giggled.

With a glare, Riku continued as if she hadn't spoke, "But when I asked him about them he said they were not your's, that they were Diva's children. I asked who the father was, but he said I should ask Kai. When I asked Kai he said Hagi or you should tell me. So I went back to Hagi but he had already left."

"You didn't remember… what happened?" Saya asked.

"Not at first. It was only bits and pieces of here and there. But slowly it all came back… and I figured out I was their father."

"You figured it out yourself?"

"Hai." He nodded. "It wasn't that hard, once I remembered… _that_. And given how old they are, I did the math. Plus, they do kind of look like me."

Saya smiled. "I thought that too." Then she remembered something. Withholding the shiver the thought caused, she asked, "So… Nathan visits them a lot? He isn't poisoning their minds, is he?"

Lulu laughed. "I told you he really isn't a bad guy, Saya. He loves the twins. And there's a lot more to him than one would think, a lot you need to hear about."

"Like what?"

"Mm. It's best if you wait for him. He should be the one to tell you."

Saya gave her a look that said she would take what was said the same way, regardless of who told her.

"It's best we wait." Lulu repeated. "On the off chance that you freak and decide to go crazy and stab someone with a fork, it's better it is him than one of us!"

Saya gave a sour look before her face fell into a pout and she whined. "It's seriously 'Nathan' Nathan?" She hoped beyond reason that it was some other man with the same name that they had met since she had been sleeping.

"Ha ha." Lulu glanced at Saya in understanding. "How many other Nathan's do we know with blonde hair and blue eyes, that talk like a girl and like to wear frilly shirts with pink spandex pants and white cowboy boots."

Saya groaned.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Riku asked, looking to Lulu in confusion.

"Hai. He should." She checked the clock. "I'll call him! Maybe he knows where Hagi is!"

Saya sat up a little straighter. _If he knows where Hagi is… _She felt a fluttering in her stomach at the thought of seeing him.

Lulu tuned around and dived over the metal rail at the foot of the bed, her boots up in the air. When she rose back up, she had a book bag which she proceeded to empty into a pile as she searched through it. She pulled out a strange-looking black rectangle, which Saya assumed was a cell phone, and started punching buttons.

The phone began ringing out loud and Saya raised her eyebrows. "Speaker phone."

It rang a few times and then there was a click and an annoyingly familiar voice said, "Hey! This is Nathan, the world famous producer! So sorry I can't answer your call at the moment but… well… not really 'cause I'm probably doing something better at the moment… but anyways leave a message and I'll get back to you whenever I can… or whenever I feel like it, which ever comes first. Ciao!" Beep.

Lulu growled. "Answer the darn phone Nathan!"

Riku laughed and then froze. Two arms snaked around his neck and face framed in golden locks appeared above his head.

"Now, Midori-chan, is that _any_ way to speak to your _elder_?" All eyes glued themselves to the man in question.

Nathan Mahler.

Nathan's blue eyes fell to the boy he was using for a prop. "Kon'nichi wa, cutie!" His face took on the look of a doting mother as he pinched the boy's cheek.

Riku shrugged him off with a laugh. "Ohayou, Nathan-san!"

"Nathan!" Lulu cheered and jumped at him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, New York and Paris. There was a big bi-country fashion show and I just had to be there! And then I…"

Nathan kept talking but Saya quit paying attention to what he said and watched the three of them. They acted like a normal family that had been apart for a while. Neither seemed even a fraction worried that they stood beside one of Diva's loyal servants. _Wait… if he's Diva's Chevalier how is he still alive after…?_

"Ah! There's my lovely Saya!" He chirped.

"I'm not your lovely anything."

He gave a long sigh. "Well I don't really expect you to be too friendly with me. After all, I did choose Diva over you. But really you shouldn't take it personally."

"What do you mean you _chose_ her over me?" She growled. "You're her Chevalier!"

"Saya. The fact that I am alive should make it painfully obvious." He smirked, plopping down next to her.

She thought back to the night at the Met. She had given him what should have been a fatal blow to any Chiropteran with Diva's blood. But that man in New York claimed to have seen a man that matched Hagi's description, saying he was with someone who looked like Nathan.

And here Nathan was, alive. Her blood had had no effect on him whatsoever. That could only mean one thing.

"You are not her Chevalier?" Saya was very confused. Why had he sided with Diva if he wasn't?

"Nope! I'm not!" He smiled, tilting his head to the side. "It didn't take Hagi that long to figure it out."

_Hagi… Does he really know where he is? _Saya looked at the man and opened her mouth to ask but was distracted by his hand extending towards her.

She shrunk back but he ignored her recoil, placing his hand on the side of her head and caressed her hair. "You look like your mother."

"My mother…?" Caught off guard, she had no retort.

"But you look even more like your father." He smiled sadly.

"Y… you knew my parents?"

"Yes. You two haven't told her?" When the two younger Chiropterans shook their heads he continued. "Your father and I were best friends, we grew up together."

"My father…" Saya repeated dazed. She was overcome with an urge to hear more about them. "What were they like? My parents?"

"They were two of the most wonderful people I've ever know. So kind and caring. They loved each other very much."

_My parents loved each other! _She found herself smiling at the thought. But then something occurred to her. _How did they have children together?_ He had to be a Chevalier, so who's was he? Obviously not her mother's. Did her mother have a sister too? And Nathan… When had he become a Chevalier?

"Who's Chevalier was he?"

A look of pain entered Nathan's eyes. "He was your aunt's Chevalier."

"So my mother had a sister, too?" She peered at him questionably. "Nathan? Are you all right?"

He didn't say anything. Looking at her brother and Lulu she noticed they were gazing sadly at Nathan.

"Yes. I'm fine. And yes… she had a sister." He answered glumly. "That is partially why I chose Diva over you… Your eyes, they are not the same as your aunt's, her were far redder, your's are the same color as your father's, but it was close enough that I couldn't bare it."

"What do you mean? You 'chose' Diva? Why does it matter to you what color my eyes are? None of this makes sense. If not my sister's, who's Chevalier are you!?" Saya demanded.

Nathan gave another sigh. "I am your mother's Chevalier."

Saya felt the shock spread across her own face. _My mother's… How could he…? "_Why…?" She choked out, "How could you choose one of daughter over the other? Shouldn't you have tried to stop our fighting instead of inciting more! Why did you even get involved with out battle?"

A serious expression crossed Nathan's face as he gazed at her. "I sided with your sister because I wanted to help her." Saya opened her mouth to say something but Nathan stopped her. "Let me finish. It's not what you think." She sat back with a frown. "I didn't want to help with Amshel's whole 'conquer the world' scheme. I wanted to _save_ her from Amshel, and from herself."

"I could see she was on a downward spiral of disaster. I thought I could stop it, but by the time I made my way in, she was too far gone to be helped. So I decided to get rid of Amshel, without him, I believed she could be reasoned with."

"Because of my connection to your mother, I felt obligated to protect the two of you. I couldn't bare to watch while Amshel twisted Diva's mind to his own desires and claimed they were hers. She was nothing more than a pretty doll to him, a tool. I wanted him to rue the day he met her. And truly, by getting rid of Amshel I would be saving you as well. It would cease your reasons to fight, since he was the puppet master."

Saya could see the sympathize his reasoning. "But is still doesn't explain how you could just pick one of us over the other! You could have sided with me and still helped Diva!"

He laughed. "You know I love drama, Saya dear. And besides you didn't need me!" Saya glared at him. "Maybe physically you needed my help but emotionally… well Diva was in far worse shape than you."

"Nani?" Saya asked in confusion. She had already known Diva was a rather mental, anyone locked away in a tower for over 50 years would be.

"Diva was alone, Saya. She had no one. No one that really cared, anyway. But you always had people that loved you and supported you. I chose Diva to give her the love you always had. Even if she didn't realize it."

She sighed. _I understand that. I can't hold that against him. _"So if that's why, then why did you say it was because of our eye color before?"

"Your mother had blue eyes. So Diva reminded me of her. And your eyes are the same shade as your fathers. Your aunts eyes were a bright red, and you reminded me too much of her for me to stay with you."

"What does my aunt have to do with this?"

Nathan gave a catty grin. "Well it is sort of confusing to see someone who looks like your best friend and your wife at the same time."

"WIFE!?" Her eyes went wide.

"Yep! Now come here and give your Ojisan a hug!"

"Ahh!" Saya screamed as Nathan gave her a big bear hug. She looked at Riku and Lulu standing off to the side. "Help…"

Both started giggling.

Nathan nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck with a childish expression. And Saya felt any remorse she had acquired for the man quickly dissipate.

----------

After a while of prying, Saya managed to get Nathan off of her. But he didn't go far, he stayed perched at the foot of the bed.

He looked around the room curiously for a moment and then at Saya. "So where is Tall-dark-and-indestructible? I would have figured he would be here kneeling at your bedside."

Saya sat beside Lulu as the younger girl caught her up on the latest trends and entertainment on a laptop. Saya started when she heard Nathan's question.

"Oh yeah! You wouldn't happen to know where Hagi is, would you?" Lulu asked nonchalantly.

"Hm? You mean he really isn't here?" Nathan seemed truly surprised. He tapped his chin. "How odd."

"He _was_ here. When I woke up, he was at the tomb but… he didn't realize I was waking up and he left. I thought for sure he would have come back by now…" Saya told him.

"How very strange. Usually a Chevalier knows the second his Queen wakes up."

"What if something happened to him before he could come back?" Saya felt close to tears. "What if he's hurt?"

"He's fine Saya…" Lulu said calmly. "That I would know. You know how Hagi is. He's probably half way to Moscow by now."

"Yes. Without a doubt, he is on his way back to France." Nathan nodded.

"France?" Saya asked in confusion.

"That's where he stays, pretty much. It's where Nathan always finds him."

Saya looked to the blonde man in desperation. "Can you find him?"

Nathan's eyes widened at her tone.

"Onegai, Nathan? I need to see him. I… I miss him so much." Tears streamed down her face. "I need to see that he is alright."

Nathan smiled, he got to his feet and stood beside her. "I promise you… he _is_ well. I have ensured that myself. But…" With a serious expression, he kneeled down and took her hand. "I will go and find him for you."

Saya wiped her tears away with her free hand. "Arigatou. I really appreciate it, Nathan."

He gave a catty grin and turned towards the door. He took on a theatrical air as he extended his left hand out dramatically. "I will seek out your Knight in shinning armor and return as soon as I can!"

"You're leaving now?"

"Of course! The sooner I find him the sooner we can be back for the wedding!" he sing-songed.

"Wedding?" Saya blinked in confusion. _Who's getting married?_

Nathan chuckled at her bewilderment. "You'll figure it out… See ya later!" With a whoosh Nathan vanished.

"He'll be back soon!" Lulu smiled up at Saya.

"I hope your right…" Saya's eyes were focused on her clenched hands again. She missed Hagi so much. She felt rather empty and cold without him there.

Riku gauged the sadness on her face before whispering to Lulu, "I wonder if Kai and the girls are up yet."

Lulu's eyes snapped to meet his. He nodded slightly to his sister. "Probably not, it's only six." Her face brightened. "But that would make one heck of a surprise for breakfast. I'll go ask Julia-san."

She zipped out the door before Saya had time to blink and ask what they were talking about. "Where is she going?" Saya asked her brother.

"To speak with Julia-san. Nee-chan? Are you hungry?"

Saya hadn't thought about food since she awoke, but at the mention of it, her stomach gave a ferocious growl. She blushed.

Laughing, Riku replied, "I guess that means 'hai'."

Lulu appeared beside him and snapped in to a salute. "It's a go!"

Riku smiled and looked back to his sister, "How does a _home-made _breakfast sound?" He winked at her.

_Home-made? Home… _She practically heard the click inside her brain. Saya's face lit up.

* * *

A/N: Gaki means 'brat'. I'm not sure which what it would be written, 'chibi gaki' or 'gaki chibi'. I know the words but I'm still not sure when it comes to correct Japanese grammar.

I hated it when Riku died. He was so adorable! And I hope my explanation was reasonable. It seems possible. I came up with the idea way back when I first got interested in the series and found out he was killed. I had only seen the first half of the show at the time and I really liked Riku so I thought "Put him back together! Give him some blood, Saya, you stingy brat!" ^_^

I really have no idea how the twins names are officially written. I knew Hibiki means 'echo' on its own but it's written with a kanji and a hiragana, and I doubt they would mix kanji and hiragana I a person's name, then again I don't know that much…, and I couldn't find a meaning for Kanade. So I was looking through my kanji book at various ways to write their names and the meanings of the symbols. And I found some that had music related meanings, and Diva is well know for her music, so… I just couldn't resist! Here's what I came up with: Hibi - sound/echo/affect; ki - beautiful and Ka - song; na - inside; de - go/come out (loose interpretation could be: release your inner song/song inside you; something like that) Plus what are the odds that their names _could _have meanings that are related to music? Japanese anime creators are very smart and crafty like that! I just might have been on to something there…

And if you don't understand the whole 'Nathan' conversation about mothers and fathers and aunts, I explained it thoroughly in chapter 7 of 'Gone'. That is a rather important conversation. XD

I think I'm going to try once-a-week updates for this story. So, now I'm going go work on a new chapter for Koi. And chapter 3 of this. Now I'll shut up… Later peoples!

Review…


	3. Wait For Me

Wow… the holidays really threw me for a loop… O.O… I completely forgot to write…

Reunion time!!!! Hope ya enjoy!

The title is from Theory of A Deadman's song 'Wait for Me'. LOVE this song!!!!! Can't listen to it enough^^ highly recommend it!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Wait for Me

_But it helps me all those lonely nights,_

_It's that one thing that keeps me alive,_

_Knowin' that you wait for me, ever so patiently_

_You're everything I've ever dreamed of havin', _

_And it's everything I need from you just knowin',_

_That you wait for me…_

* * *

Saya felt rather nervous standing before the front door to her late Father's pub.

She didn't really know why, it had been her home for three years, three happy years. And it was no different now than it had been then. The sign above the door still read 'Omoro' in big letters and below it, slightly smaller, was a sub text 'Owned by George Miyagusuku'. _Kai hasn't changed it any… _She smiled.

"Are you coming or not?" Lulu called from the doorway.

Saya blinked in confusion for a second and then tottered to door.

The interior of the restaurant was mostly unlit except for the soft pink glow entering from the door with them. She looked around the room. Kai hadn't changed much inside either. The tables and bar stools were still the same worn ones she recalled. Decorative paper lanterns still hung from the ceiling.

George's little 'Lucky' statue still sat at the corner of the bar, Saya laughed as she realized she still didn't know exactly what it was. _Is it supposed to be a dog? Or a dragon? _She wondered as she patted its head for good luck, just as George had always done each morning.

A small clang from the kitchen told them someone was up.

"Kai is already awake?" Lulu mumbled.

Riku darted for the source of the noise, disappearing through the doorway. "Niichan… don't be so loud! You'll wake the girls."

A familiar voice answered in an annoyed tone, "It wont wake them, they sleep like the dead. Wait what are you doing back? I thought you were at the clinic with Lulu. Did something happen to Saya?"

"Iie. She's fine…" there was a scuffling sound and Riku appeared in the door, tugging the arm of a young man. "See for yourself!"

"Eh?" He looked no older than when she had last seen him. Same messy reddish hair, dark brown eyes, and well tanned skin. "S-Saya?"

"Ohayou, Kai." She smiled.

Her older brother slowly walked towards her and examined her as if he were looking at a mirage that would vanish at any moment. When he stood before her, looking down at her smiling face, he broke into his own grin and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Saya blinked in surprise at Kai's uncharacteristic display of affection. "Kai?" she laughed.

He released her and took a step back, looking slightly embarrassed. "Gomen… I… I just…" Kai's eyes slipped to the side and he buried his large hand in his wild hair.

Saya giggled again. "I missed you, too, Kai."

He smiled weakly, "I… I am sorry I couldn't come to the clinic earlier tonight. I couldn't leave the girls here alone… and I didn't want to wake them. I wanted to be there!"

Saya grinned. "I understand. I would not have woke them to meet you either."

Kai placed his hand atop her head and ruffled her hair. It was then she realized just how long it had grown, to the small of her back. "You need a hair cut!" He laughed.

Saya captured a strand of her hair between her fingers and examined it. "I rather missed having it long actually… I think I'll leave it the way it is." She smiled.

"But…" He opened his mouth as if to argue but what ever it was remained a mystery for it was then Lulu spoke, "Is something burning?" Giving the air a conspicuous sniff.

The two siblings both looked to the young Schiff, taking a whiff of the air to see what she meant and then Kai exclaimed, "Shimatta!" as he dashed for the kitchen.

"Riku why didn't you tell me I left the stove on!?" He grouched from the other room.

Riku sighed and went to join his brother. Lulu followed tugging Saya with her.

She stood in the doorway watching the three.

Riku attempted to help Kai remove the burned portion of their upcoming breakfast, while Kai mumbled.

Lulu laughed chidingly, "Here we are, just coming home with Saya, and you yell at _us_ because _you_ left the stove unattended? That's quite the fire hazard, Shefu-sama! I cant believe the Culinary school even gave you a license!"

Saya giggled at Kai's foul retort and started to go join them in their salvage mission but froze with her foot in the air. Her eyes widened.

Two little sleepy-eyed girls in pajamas stood at the foot of the stairs. Both looked at her intently, one set of red-brown orbs, and one set of blue framed by a thatch of black hair.

_Kanade and Hibiki… my nieces… _They were beautiful little girls. They looked just like their mother, and in turn like herself, but there was the unmistakable hint of Riku in their faces too.

The red eyed one, Kanade, spoke in a tiny shimmering voice, "Obasan?"

The three bickering in by the stove froze and turned to look at the owner of the small voice. "What are you two doing up?"

Twin faces turned to Riku for a moment then returned to her. "Kai made a loud noise, Otochan." They said in unison.

Lulu gave Kai a threatening glare.

Riku walked over to the small children, _his daughters_, Saya thought with a strange pang, and placed a gentle hand on each tiny head. "Kanade, Hibiki, this is a very special person." Both continued their examination of the strange woman.

Saya felt odd caught in the gaze of two three year olds.

"You are Saya-obasan?" They repeated.

"Hai. This is your Obasan, Saya." Riku answered.

"Kon'nichi wa…" Saya greeted weakly and wriggled her fingers in a small wave.

Identical faces broke into big grins. Both took careful steps over to her and stood on either side of her. A tiny hand came up to wrap around the pointer finger of each hand and bright eyes looked up at her, warm smiles forming on cherub faces.

They pulled her across the room to the kitchen table, they motioned for her to sit. When she did as she was told, they perched on either side of her and smiled up at her.

Saya opened her mouth to say something to them but Kai brought their food over to table. Smelling the delicious aroma, her brain lost all interest in anything but the cuisine before her.

Breakfast was much louder than she remembered it being. The twins asked her many questions about herself, why had she been asleep?, why did she wake up?, if she would leave again?…

She noted that their vocabulary was rather good for three year olds. Kai told her they learn very fast, and it was most likely because they had so many people around them.

Saya smiled as they started telling her about themselves. She was just listening when they suddenly asked her a question that she hadn't anticipated.

Hibiki looked up with her big blue eyes, "Where is Hagi-san?"

Saya's eyes widened and she felt her heart beat louder. _I don't know… _

"Why is he not here?" Kanade asked.

"Does he not like us? He won't come see us…"

Saya looked down at her bowl.

"Nathan-Ojisan has gone to look for him." Lulu said. "So you will get to meet him very soon."

"Really, Okachan?" Both girls' faces brightened.

Saya looked up in surprise. "Okachan?" _Why…? _

Lulu smiled sheepishly as Riku leaned over to Saya. "They always call her that. She's been the only one they've ever seen as a mother figure … Kai tried to get the to call her something else but they wouldn't have it."

Saya laughed gently at that. She didn't have a problem with that, she had sort of expected them to find a mother figure… but she hadn't thought of Lulu. She rather liked their choice.

"So they haven't met Hagi yet?"

Riku shook his head. "He hasn't stopped by here, just the tomb. They are rather miffed about not getting to meet him."

Saya couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. _Hopefully they will get to meet him soon. _

"Saya-obasan! Saya-obasan!" Both little girls cried excitedly.

She looked in their direction.

"Morning cartoons are on!" They each gave her a big toothy grin and grabbed her hands pulling her from her seat and off to the living room.

Saya smiled the whole way.

_--_

The next few days were spent re-adjusting to life. Not much had changed in Okinawa, it truly was a timeless place. But that couldn't be said for people.

Saya learned just how much Kai and Lulu had grown in the past few years. And Riku as well. All thanks to the twins. In not even a day, Saya fell in love with them herself. They were irresistible, with their bright eyes and glittering smiles, their chiming voices and innocent nature. She couldn't wait for them to meet Hagi. She wondered what sort of affect they would have on him. One thing was for sure though… _Hagi will love them…_

Saya was reunited with her friends in those few days as well. When they heard she was back, they all came to see her.

Julia and David came to check up on her first, the day she returned to Omoro. And Saya was finally able to meet their baby, a little boy named Joshua. The little boy was adorable. He looked just like his father, the same blue eyes and blond hair, but he had his mother's soft features. He was rather quiet, like his father.

Lewis arrived a few hours later. And Saya immediately noticed he had lost some weight. But other than that, he hadn't changed a bit.

After a day of laughs and catching up, they were all settling down to dinner when Saya received an unexpected phone call. It was Joel.

He told her he was glad to hear that she was awake again and couldn't wait to come visit her in Okinawa. He was still in France, and apologized that he couldn't be there in person due to a big business meeting. Saya reassured him it was fine, but he insisted.

Joel also informed her about the current state of Red Shield. How, like Cinq Flèche, they had gone into the pharmaceutical and medical industry. Partially to counteract the effects of Cinq Flèche's so-called 'medicine', but more importantly, to help human kind. With all of its capable and gifted doctors and researchers, they could work on manufacturing cures for diseases and help in the treatment illnesses around the globe. There was still a division assigned to dealing with Chiropterans, it just wasn't their only job any longer.

Saya could see that it was Joel's way of making up for all the wrong his ancestors had inadvertently caused.

The next day Okamura and Mao arrived. They had been away, on the north island, Hokkaido, in Sapporo covering a story, when Lulu called and told them Saya had woken up. Saya expressed concern that they had dropped their investigation to come and see her. Okamura brushed it off, saying they had already gathered all the information available and were heading back anyway.

That night Saya lay in her bed reflecting on the day. It had been so hectic, it was nearly all a blur, but she remembered Mao telling her at some point that she and Okamura were now a couple. Saya was extremely happy for them, but found that she wasn't surprised by that news, she had been expecting it for some time, she had seen something between the two numerous times and had been wondering when they would finally stop pretending not to care.

A slight sense of déjà vu hit her and she immediately realized why. The two of them were not so much unlike Hagi and herself. They had been together for a long time and had never really realized how they felt for one another. _Well, _I_ never realized how _he_ felt for me… or how I felt for him…_

Restless she sat up in her bed and peered out the open window at the full moon above. Hagi had always reminded her of the night, so dark and mysterious, and so beautiful. With a blush she leaned onto the window sill, resting her chin on her folded arms.

_I wonder… what will it be like when he comes back… _Would things stay the same as they had been? _Even after… that… _In her mind flashed memories of the last time she had seen her beloved Chevalier, and the kiss they had shared. She certainly hoped that things would change between them. She wanted to have a real relationship with Hagi, for the two of them to do all the things people in love do. But before that… _I have to tell him how I feel. That I feel the same way he does…_

Saya fell back in her bed. _And to do that, I have to see him._ Gazing at the think wooden beams in the ceiling she thought sleepily,_ I wonder if Nathan has found him yet…? _She smiled to herself_, Maybe he will show up tomorrow… _just before she drifted to sleep.

--

"Sa-ya? Are you listening?"

"Eh…" Saya looked up from her rice to see Lulu watching her with a sour expression. "Gomen…" She was unusually sad this morning. She had had pleasant dreams that night, where Hagi had been there by her side in the morning, waiting like always, that when she truly awoke she had been expecting him to be there only to find her room empty except for herself. She was rather heartbroken at the moment.

"I _said_ we should go shopping." Lulu gave an exasperated sigh.

"Doushite?"

"Because. You need some new clothes, your wardrobe is painfully outdated."

This wasn't the real reason Lulu wanted to get Saya out of the house. It was easy to see that she wasn't happy. And it wasn't hard to conclude the reason for her sadness. Lulu wanted to take her mind off of Hagi's absence.

"Aa." Saya sighed, her eyes falling back to her bowl. "I guess that would be alright."

"And I've invited a friend along as well." Lulu smiled.

Saya looked back up at the purple haired girl. _Invited someone? Who…_

"So go get ready! We really need to be going." Lulu grinned and then jumped up and left the table.

Saya stood and made her way to her room to change. When she came back downstairs Lulu was talking with the twins.

"We want to come, too, Okachan!" they wined.

Casting a quick glance at Saya, she replied to them. "Ii." Her eyes returned to Saya, "So, are you ready to go?"

"Hai…" After hesitating for a moment she opened her mouth again, "Um, Lulu? Who did you…"

"Ohayou, Otonashi!"

Saya whirled around to see Mao standing behind her. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Jahana-san." She bowed slightly.

Kai came in from the kitchen and grimaced. "You're early! And don't you know how to knock."

Mao's left hand rose into the air and from it dangled a shiny piece of metal. A key. "You did give me a spare! So I let myself in." She declared rather proudly.

"Are you coming with us Jahana-san?" Saya asked quietly.

"Hm?" Mao looked to her in confusion. "Iie. I'm here to get Kai's lazy butt in gear and clean this dump up! It hasn't had a proper scrubbing since he re-opened it." She ended her statement with a pointed glare at the boy in question.

Saya laughed. "Demo, I hope you girls have fun! We can go some other time though, it'll be fun!"

"Hai." Saya smiled at the older girl.

"Now where's the broom!? This place is filthy!" Mao growled.

"I'll have you know I clean this place just each night!"

"Hai. That explains all the dust…"

"Come on, Saya! Bai-bai Kai!"

Lulu drug her out the front door and up to George Miyagusuku's old van, still parked on the curb.

"Um…" She mumbled.

"Well get in!" Lulu laughed as she help the girls strap themselves into the back.

"We are going in this?" It wasn't resentment for the van in her voice but disbelief.

"Hai." Lulu giggled.

Saya was slightly frightened by the idea of driving. She _could_ drive, George had taught her, but it had been a while back. Did she even remember how…? "But I don't think…"

"Don't worry. I'll be doing the driving. I have a license. We need to talk to Lewis about that… he'll get you one, too."

The smaller girl climbed into the drivers seat and slammed the door. "Come on!"

Saya walked to the passenger door and climbed in. As she was buckling her seat belt, Lulu fired the engine. As she was shifting the gears of the large vehicle from Park to Drive, there was a tap at the side window.

Both girls looked to see Riku standing there. "Mind if I come too?"

"Sure." Saya agreed timidly, noticing Lulu's sly grin.

Riku climbed into the back with his daughters, "I really do not want to stay here. Jahana-san is on a cleaning war path."

"And you are abandoning Kai as the sole servant to spend some time with us girls?" Saya laughed.

"Hai!"

Lulu pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. As they sat at the corner, checking for traffic Riku asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

Saya watched as Lulu's face scrunched up in amusement and she glanced back at him, "Shopping." She stated smugly.

From the mirror, Saya saw Riku's face go blank for a moment before changing to terror. "Great…"

It didn't take very long to get to the mall and soon they were traveling from shop to shop, Lulu forcing Saya to try on various outfits and clothes before deeming the acceptable or unfashionable.

It was nearly lunch and they had just dropped their latest purchases off in the van when they decided it was time to head to a little restaurant to grab a bite before continuing Lulu's spending spree, she refused to let Saya pay for anything, even though most of what had been bought had been for her.

As they sat at the small outdoor table, Saya noticed Lulu looking around. She was about to question the girl when her face lit up and then she turned to Riku. "Oi, you see that!" She asked excitedly, pointing in another direction. "There's a music store over there! Why don't we go check it out?"

Riku looked as if he was about to disagree when he caught the look in Lulu's eyes. "Hai. Let's go." He stood up and took the twins' hands. "Why don't you stay here Saya? There probably won't be anything there you'll like."

Surprised, Saya agreed to stay.

"Well be back in a few minutes." Lulu added.

After they were gone a moment, Saya became slightly annoyed. Here the bring her to shop and then tell her to stay at a restaurant? She was going to have a talk with Lulu, right now. She stood and turned to walk towards the music shop… but halted in her tracks.

Before her stood a coco skinned girl, with dark eyes, and brown hair. She was older that Saya remembered her to be, but there was no mistaking.

"K… Kaori?"

* * *

It is easy to tune out your surroundings when you immerse yourself in something else. But even then you cannot escape from the subconscious mind.

No matter how hard he tried, Hagi couldn't bring himself to truly concentrate on the instrument in his arms.

If it weren't for the people that had gathered around him to watch his performance he would have simply stood and walked away. But it was not in him to do such a thing.

He stayed in his seat and finished the song he was playing, waiting patiently afterward for the crowd to disperse before putting his cello away. And all the while his thoughts were elsewhere. In a country far away from the streets of Paris where he currently sat.

_Saya…_ He thought with a pang. Ever since his last trip to the Miyagusuku tomb to see his beloved Queen he had been haunted by a strange, yet familiar feeling. It was the same feeling he felt when it was time for Saya to awaken from her slumber. He wanted more than anything for the instinct to be true but…

_It was too early… it is not possible… _He couldn't bring himself to go back to check.

Hagi was a patient man, but even he had his limits. Where the long waits for her hadn't kill him, false hope surely would. He couldn't stand the thought of going back, expecting to see her and arriving to find her still wrapped in her cocoon would have been more than he could bare. So he ran. As fast as possible, back to his safe haven… the only place that had ever brought him peace. Paris.

But even the safety of this timeless city wasn't protecting his mind like in usually did.

_Perhaps… I should have stayed in Okinawa… _He felt closer to her there. But he couldn't bare that either. Being so close, yet so far away.

Hagi found himself wandering towards his favorite place again. Even it seemed dismal and meaningless today. After that one time… four years ago, when Saya stood here beside him.

He returned to the small park he had been playing in earlier and found a spot beneath a tree to sit. He couldn't stand this any longer. Something had to be done. _But what am I to do?_

A vibration in the air caught his attention. This sensation, it was a familiar one… He scanned his surrounding with a sharp eye. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, simply children playing, owners walking their pets, lovers…

He felt his heart fall at the sight, completely forgetting the urgency in the air. His thought returned to Saya, and the thoughts of what lay ahead for the two of them.

He didn't notice, until it was too late, that a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Hello there, Handsome!"

His clawed right hand swung reflexively to defend himself. But there was no one behind him.

"Over here." The voice called again.

Hagi turned to see a man with blond hair before him.

"Nathan." He growled. _I should have known._ Nathan was the only one capable of sneaking up on him. "What do you want?"

"I came to find you, of course! Why else would I be here?"

Hagi simply gave a slight nod.

"So why, pray tell, did you not stop by to say hello when you were in Okinawa?" Nathan sounded rather miffed.

His lips tightened momentarily, "I did not wish to impose on everyone."

Nathan gave a dramatic sigh at the predictable reply. "You sad fool. You're not imposing on anyone. Don't you realize they want you there?"

_No they want Saya with them… not me… I am simply an expected presence wherever Saya happens to be_. But he didn't say this out loud, he simply responded with a sad shake of his head and replied, "You are wrong."

"There's no winning with you." He glowered. "So what have you been up too? It has been a while since I last saw you."

"I have been traveling." The answer was monotone.

"That's what you always say. I believe what you really mean is 'I have been wallowing in self pity'?"

Hagi gave an angry growl. "What do you want, Nathan?" His statement had struck a cord.

Nathan realized this but said nothing about it. Instead he laughed. "This is how you speak to your friends? And to think I came all this way looking for you for her!"

_Her… Lulu? Did she send him to find me? Did something happen? _"Why? Is everything alright?" Hagi demanded. Is that what the strange feeling had been trying to tell him? Had something happened to Saya?

"Oh, calm down… There's nothing to fuss over. Except for the fact that you are so impatient to get away from everyone that you run off before anyone gets a chance to tell you anything."

The younger Chevalier was surprised by this… For what other reason would they send Nathan after him? They had sent Nathan to tell him of their project to revive Riku, Lulu had sent Nathan to inform him of the Doctor giving birth to her son, as well as to inform him of various details about the twins lives. For once in his life, Hagi was utterly confused.

"To tell me what?" He asked slightly befuddled.

"About Saya, obviously."

Hagi went numb. "But…" His eyebrows knitted in anger and he towered over Nathan in a second. Grasping the collar of the shorter man's shirt in a steely grip. "You said nothing had happened!" He growled again.

"It's nothing bad… I already told you." Nathan acted as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about his current predicament. Instead his face took on an enigmatic calm. "Surely you have felt it…?"

_Felt… He knows about… _How could Nathan know about the sensation that had been prodding at his mind for the past 3 days. No other could understand the connection between a Chevalier and his Queen. Nathan should know what Hagi had been sensing. The only way he could know was if… Hagi's eyes widened as realization hit. _No… _His fingers went limp and slipped from Nathan's shirt.

Nathan smirked. "Finally figured it out, huh?"

"She… is she really…" He had to force the words up from his throat. "Is Saya… awake?"

The smile he received gave him the answer.

"How? Three days ago she was still…" Hagi's nerves were rattled. How could he be so reckless as to not realize the truth. _I should have gone back… I should have made sure… it did not matter if it would kill me. _Saya is awake… and her Chevalier's responsibility is to be at her side.

He had broken his promise to her, the one he had made back in Okinawa the night she fell asleep. He had sworn to her that he would be there when she woke. But he was not.

"Well… That doctor figured out why Saya had to sleep and found a way to prevent it. She's been giving Saya treatments for a few months, and it finally kicked in and she woke up."

"Why did the others not tell me?" Hagi argued.

"They did try! I told you… You always ran off before they could get it out." Nathan said in an annoyed tone.

Hagi stood in silence. He had no idea what he was to do. He wanted more than anything to run back to Saya. But did she want him to come back? She had believed him to be dead. Surely one of the others had told her he was still alive. But if she did know he was still alive… did she want him to come back? Had he frightened her with his confession that night at the Metropolitan?

"Well?" Nathan mused.

"What?"

"Well, aren't you going to go gallivanting off to see her? She is waiting, you know?" The blond stated as if it were obvious. "She didn't send me to find you for nothing."

_She is? _Saya was really waiting for _him _to return to her? It was such a twist of fate. He had grown so accustomed to waiting on her. It seemed foreign and uncomfortable to know their positions had been switched.

"I have to go to Saya…" Hagi turned away from Nathan, sweeping his cello case into position on his shoulder, he began taking determined steps away from the man.

"See ya in Okinawa! And remember the problem from before? Maybe you should fly this time!"

_Fly? _Yes that would be faster than running. He only needed to leave the boundaries of the city and then he would be free to let loose.

_I am coming Saya. I will be there soon._

* * *

A/N: Terribly sorry that I forgot to update! With the lack of writing during the holidays it took a while to get back into the swing of things… I literally wrote over half of this within the past 3 days. But I'm back now. So hopefully a new chapter will be up soon… definitely sooner than this one was… O.O and I believe the next one will be a little shorter… don't really know yet…

Review?


	4. Yoru no Melody

Hello again ^_^

As promised… sooner than the last one anyway… XP a little bit sooner.... ^^'

The title is Hitomi Takahashi's Yoru no Melody… It can be translated 'The Night's Melody' or 'The Melody of the Night'. Reguardless, it's one of my favorites…

* * *

_Kimi ni Kaeru:_

_As the snow accumulates, so do these pent-up feelings When will they unravel, positively shining? _

* * *

Chapter 4: Yoru no Melody

_There is a gaping hole in my heart,_

_That has not yet been filled._

_If the hole is filled, a melody flows_

_Can you hear the melody of the night._

* * *

"I really am sorry to hear about you sister, though."

"Hai. It was very sad." Saya agreed with Kaori.

Biting a straw between her white teeth Kaori added, "Especially right after you just found her. And to think… she had just had two little babies. It's so awful they will never get to meet their mother. But it's good you will be there for them! And you've finally gotten all of that legal stuff taken care of, settling your sisters affairs, so now you can stay here in Okinawa."

"Hai." Saya mumbled. Kaori, as well as the rest of her friends in Okinawa, were under the impression that Saya had been traveling in Europe and the U.S., settling the affairs of her late sister, Diva. Kaori was still excited that, during Saya's absence 3 years ago, the amnesiatic girl had recovered nearly all of her memory and had been questioning her about various things about her past.

Where she was really from? What had her parents been like? Saya had a time explaining that one. What her childhood had been like?

And then Kaori touched the subject that Saya whished she wouldn't bring up. Hagi.

"So…? What happened to that good-looking guy from the beach that night?"

Saya felt as if a crack opened in her heart. _Hagi…_ Everyone had tried to keep from mentioned him if they could, they could all see how his absence was affecting her and didn't wish to cause her more pain. Saya herself hadn't thought of his lack of presence since Kaori had arrived, not until the girl had brought the subject up. And now all of Saya's earlier fears and thoughts came flooding back.

Why wasn't he hear yet? Does he want to come back? Is he angry with her? Had she hurt him?

_Does he not feel the same for me anymore? Does he not love me? _Her eyes with tears at the thought.

"Saya? Daijoubu desu ka?" Kaori's worried voice startled her.

"Oh! Hai. Daijoubu." Saya wiped her eyes.

"Did something happen with the two of you?" She paused for a moment. "That way he looked at you that night… I thought for sure you two were a couple… Or at least that he was in love with you or something. I would have thought he would be with you now… he followed you around like he was ready to jump in front of a bullet for you."

Saya laughed at the joke, but cringed inwardly at how true the statement was. "The night my sister died… he… we got separated… and I thought he died too. But my… friend… recently informed me that he is alive… I haven't seen him since that night."

"Hai. Kai told me he brought Riku-kun back a few months ago and then he left to find you."

Saya tried to keep the surprise out of her features. So the others were telling everyone Riku had been off somewhere with Hagi? She would have to ask Kai what other stories they had been telling people… so she didn't get confused and say the wrong things.

"So when will he be back? I can tell you miss him." Saya forgot how observant Kaori was. "Were you two _together _back before you got amnesia?"

Saya shook her head sadly. "Iie. We were not a couple… but we were very close, best friends. We grew up together."

The bubbly brunette fell back in her chair. "Ah! Childhood friendship evolved into more! Talk about meant to be!"

Saya felt her face heating up.

"It's so romantic!" Kaori gushed. "So have you told him you love him yet?"

With a blush Saya whined. "Kaori!"

"Na-ni? You remember back when you all first returned to Okinawa and I thought the twins where yours? I assumed he was the father! Isn't that funny?"

"Iie!" Saya covered her face.

"Gomen!" Kaori laughed. "But it is the truth."

Saya sighed. It really was true, everyone had asked the same thing, 'so is the long-haired guy the father?'. Feeling a sadness creeping up on her, and desperate to change the subject from her relationship with her missing Chevalier, she decided to turn the subject of the conversation back at Kaori. "So… have _you_ met any nice boys up there in Osaka? I am sure you are quite popular with the guys."

Saya had learned that Kaori had been in the Kansai region in Osaka attending college and nursing school. She was very happy for her friend.

Even with her dark skin, Saya could see Kaori blush. "I might have met someone…" She hedged.

"You want to tell me about him?" Saya smirked.

Kaori began to speak but she was interrupted.

"There you are, Neechan! Oh, Kaori-kun! Kon'nichi wa!" Riku laughed as he came up to the two females. Hibiki was with him, holding his hand.

"Ohayou, Riku-kun!" Kaori giggled.

"Riku?"

"Lulu was wondering if the two of you were going to come join us at the music shop. We are about to head back to the mall. She still thinks you need more clothes." He rolled his chocolate eyes.

Saya stood with a laugh. "Alright. Kaori, come on!"

They met Lulu and Kanade on the other side of the street and the group set out for the shopping district. As they were approaching the store Lulu demanded they go to, Saya lagged behind slightly, pulling purple haired girl with her. She whispered in her ear. "You knew Kaori was going to be here, didn't you?"

Lulu gave a guilty smile.

"You set it up." Saya looked at her, amused for a moment, then smiled. "Arigatou, Lulu."

"Are you two coming or not?" Riku called back to them from his position by the door.

"Hurry Obasan!" The twins chimed.

Saya and Lulu ran to join them.

The rest of the day was spent mostly in dressing rooms. Not that Saya had much choice. Every time she thought they would finally be heading back to Omoro, Kaori or Lulu or one of the twins found another dress or shirt or pair of jeans for her to try on. And they wouldn't accept no for an answer. Nor would they let her return the item to the rack if they thought it looked good on her, whether she wanted it or not.

Finally they left the store after paying for Saya's new clothes, they all headed back to the Miyagusuku van. Saya bid Kaori goodbye and promised to see her again soon, inviting her to come visit at Omoro anytime.

Kaori promised to visit them soon and then set off to catch her plane back to Osaka.

"Well…" Lulu said casually, "I believe all of this will last you for a while." She nodded to herself.

"A while?" Saya repeated amused.

"Hai. There's enough to last a few weeks."

Saya laughed. "Let's go home. It will take hours for me to put all of this up."

-------------------

It had been a rather slow day, almost as if the sun were anticipating something coming with the rising moon and it was trying to delay the arrival of the night. Even now, as the orange orb was falling behind the horizon, it still seemed to be clinging with all its might to the clouds in the sky.

Any other day Saya would have enjoyed resting on a day like this, but not today.

With an heartbroken sigh, Saya rolled away from the window and curled in on herself.

She had been restless since returning from the previous day's shopping trip.

This depressing mood had not come on suddenly, she had been fine when they had first returned to Omoro, and dinner had been cheerful and talkative. And then Saya had happily returned to her room to put away her new belongings. Laughing to herself about Lulu's shop-a-holic tendency of never looking at a price tag.

She had been putting away the last of the new items, a light pink dress, the same shade as her favorite flower, decorated with lace. It looked slightly similar to the dress she had worn that night at the Opera, purchased only because Lulu's insistence that Joel would be adamant in inviting them to Red Shield parties and charity events now that she was awake.

Saya had been rather immersed in the thought of wearing the dress on an outing with Hagi, and blushing at the prospect.

It was as she was hanging the dress inside the closet that the trouble had started. Her eyes landed on another garment hanging back in the corner, one that she had had for a while. A white button down shirt… _Hagi's… shirt… _She hadn't remembered it being there before, assuming Hagi had taken it with him the night he returned, like Lulu had said he had the cello and his coat.

She went numb form shock. The pink lace slipped from her limp fingers and crumpled on the floor.

Immediately she reached for the large garment. Pressing it to her face. Of course most of his sent had faded, but it was still there, however faintly. The light fragrance of rose, overpowered by rosin and the sweet sent of his blood.

With a sigh she pulled the shirt on, snuggling into the soft material. It was almost as if Hagi had wrapped his arms around her… but she knew it wasn't possible because he wasn't here… _Not here…? _Her lids parted slowly. _He isn't … here… _Comprehension hit like a wall.

_IIE!_

A sob rippled out of her throat as she shook her head violently, trying to rid herself of the memory of yesterday's painful realization. She pressed her self deeper into the sheets.

_Hagi…_

It was so strange, so foreign to her to be without the one person whom had always been present. The one she had always expected to be with her. He had always wiped away her tears when she was sad and had played soothing melodies for her when she couldn't sleep and had protected her from her fears.

_Where are you? Why are you not here yet?_

Saya could not fathom how she had ever been so oblivious as to not know how much she loved him. She needed him with her as much as she needed air to breathe. She simply could not _be_ with out him.

_I miss you so much…_

Just as the light from the sun finally faded and her room was engulfed by the darkness of night, Saya felt her hope of ever seeing Hagi again vanishing. He must not want to be with her any longer… she did not, could not, blame him for feeling that way… she would not have wanted to be the Chevalier of a selfish person such as herself either.

A soft knock on her door startled her. She had locked it earlier so no one would enter and find her in this state. She didn't feel like getting up to see who it was so she simply lifted her head she called in a weak, shuddering voice, "Who is it?"

"It's me." Came Kai's worried voice. "Um… Daijoubu desu ka?"

"I'm alright." She answered, it was unconvincing even to her own ears.

"I came to tell you dinner is ready…" Kai replied gently.

Saya had no appetite. "I am not hungry…" She heard the shock in Kai's silence. She was always hungry.

"Are you sure? Maybe if you-"

She growled slightly, cutting him off. "I am not hungry!" Immediately she was ashamed at herself for speaking to her brother that way, but she wanted to be left alone. "I am tired…" she added in a softer tone. "I want to sleep."

Kai knew the real reason she wasn't hungry and as much as he wanted to try and ease his sister's pain, he respected her wish to be left alone. "Alright… Sleep well, Saya. But we have a plate ready if you change your mind."

Saya heard his fading footsteps and sighed in relief. "Arigatou…"

--

Saya didn't recall falling to sleep but at some point she had, even though she really had not intended too.

When she awoke the night was at it's peak. The moon and stars were very bright.

What was she to do with herself now? She couldn't keep crying… the other's were already asleep, she didn't wish to wake them.

_I need to get out of this house for a while_. Maybe the cool night air could clear her head.

Going over to the closet she found a comfortable pair of shoes and slipped them on before walking over to the door.

A thought occurred to her. If one of the others were to wake and come to check on her only to find her gone, they might assume the worse. She knew Lulu would understand… but she doubted Kai would listen… It was impossible to lock her door from outside the room, so how would she prevent them from noting her absence?

She thought about it for a minute, her eyes scanning the room for an idea eventually landed on the window. _That's it! _She could go out the window, it would be an easy exit, and reentering would be simple for a Chiropteran. And she could leave the door locked so no one could come in to find her gone, they would think she was still sleeping. Lulu wouldn't tell.

Saya climbed up on her bed and crawled over to the large pane of glass. The tiny clasp was unlatched with a nearly silent _cashik_.

Quietly she slid the window to the side and climbed nimbly out onto the ledge, sliding the glass back in place, leaving only a tiny crack so she could get back in.

Careful not to make noise, she scaled down the building from ledge to ledge until her feet hit the sidewalk without a sound before quickly hurrying down the street. At the corner she cast one last glance at her home to see if anyone was following. There was no sign of movement. She turned away and ran.

Now that she was outside she had no idea what to do, all of the shops in town were closed. So she simply walked around, looking for small changes to the city that she hadn't noticed yet.

To her surprise she found herself on Park Avenue, in front of a small flower shop. She remembered this place, it was where she had fallen into that flower bed when she saw Hagi. And just like last time, she instinctively turn to look across the street where he had been that first day. He wasn't there… she didn't know why she thought he would be…

Hagi was not in Okinawa, if he was, surely he would have come to her by now had he seen what a state she had been in earlier. But still she could not fight the urge to look for him even though she knew her efforts were pointless. _Looking wouldn't hurt, would it? Just to be safe._

It seemed reasonable, in her frazzled mind, to check all of the places she had seen him before. And with that she set out.

To the school where they had first interacted, she searched where the big tree had been before venturing inside the school, which to her amazement wasn't locked and she saw no teachers, up the various hall ways and stair wells in which he had carried her injured form away from danger. In the Biology lab she stared at the spot they had lain in after he had pulled her aside from the attack of that Chiropteran, reliving in her mind that moment when their lips had met for the first time.

She traveled to the back ally where he had found her when they were looking for a frantic Kai, and from there to the warehouse where she had fought with Forest. Nothing.

The sense of déjà vu was over powering. She remembered clearly how she had traveled this same route three years earlier after they had first returned from New York. At the time she had had the same mission… looking for Hagi.

There was one place she hadn't checked last time though… the tomb. What if he were to go there. Surely he would want to check for himself that she was awake.

Saya ran as fast as she could to the tomb, bounding up the steps effortlessly and inside the cave-like structure. It was empty. There was no sign he had been there, no familiar sent hanging in the air… no pink rose.

With a weary sigh, she made her way back down to the side walk. _What now? He's not here… and if I were to go looking for him elsewhere I would never find him._

Her heart weighed heavy in her chest as she looked up at the night sky. Hours had passed since leaving Omoro. It was time to head back home.

Saya was in no hurry though and let her shoes scuff loudly against the rough concrete of the sidewalk. In the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of light and she turned to look. The full moon above danced on a dark waving surface.

_The ocean… _Saya blinked. How could she forget? The only other place in Okinawa she had seen Hagi. The beach.

In the distance she could make out a large dark from rising out of the water. That rock… her favorite spot…

Eager to check to only other place she could think of, she took off in a sprint, not slowing her pace until she reached the top stair on the breakwater wall.

No one was there. It had been foolish to hope otherwise.

Tired and forlorn, she trudged down the stone steps and across the moon-bleached sand. She sat with a huff and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

A pang echoed in her heart as she remembered the times she had seen Hagi here. The first when she had been upset and had ran away from David and George at the clinic. Hagi had found her here and she had angrily demanded that he tell her who she really was. And the second, that night they had a farewell party in George's memory. Hagi had sat on the breakwater wall and played the cello for them. But no one had made an effort to include him.

How she wished she had been more friendly with him in those early days of their reuniting. Had made more of an attempt to include him in her family. Even though she already knew he would turn the offer down, _at least he would have known I cared…_

Maybe if she had made an attempt… he would have been here now. If he would just come back, even for a minute, she could apologize for all the wrong she had done to him and try to make it better. But what if it was already too little too late?

With that thought in her mind, her head fell to rest on her knees and she let her tears flow freely.

---------

A light thump of shoes hitting the concrete roof of Omoro was the only hint of Hagi's arrival.

The Chevalier had not rested since he had parted ways with Nathan in Paris. He wanted nothing more than to sit and catch his breath. But he was so close… resting could wait. The only thing on his mind was finding his Queen. And he knew, all traces of his fatigue would vanish… the moment he gazed upon her face.

_Saya._

He dropped from his perch down to her window. It was already open. He slid the pane back quietly and crawled into the room.

She was not there. "Saya?" he whispered quietly, perhaps she had sensed his approach and, not realizing it was he, had hidden. His eyes traveled around the room. No… she was not here… he would have been able to locate her effortlessly. He would have heard her heartbeat.

But her sent was achingly strong. And that coupled with the unmade bed confirmed what he hoped. Saya _had_ been here… _recently_. _So Nathan spoke the truth… Saya truly is awake. _

Where was she now, though? He walked over to the bedroom door and moved to open it. It didn't budge. Locked? From inside the room. But then… he turned away from the door. Where was she?

He stared at the window for a moment. Had she gone out that way? Obviously Saya wasn't here, she had to have gone out somehow. This was the only other option.

_It would explain why the window had been open… But where would she… _His eye's narrowed as he recalled the one place in Okinawa Saya had always told him she loved to go. The beach.

He swiftly climbed out of the window and leapt up to the roof. Bounding from building to building he quickly reached the edge of the city and darted into the trees, he could get there faster this way.

After running only a few minutes, he saw a light flash between the trees. The headlights of a passing car. He was almost there.

Hagi broke from the wood and vaulted over the highway separating the trees from the white sand and the surf, landing lithely on the breakwater wall. His weary eyes scanned the span of the shore. A ways farther up the beach he saw a large rock jutting out of the water… He remembered it. That was her favorite spot.

Making his way closer to it, he made out a small dark figure contrasting with the light sand. A woman, he could tell from the sound of her sobs. She had long sweeping black hair, nearly curtaining her huddled form.

_Saya. _

_--_

A tingling in her spine accompanied by the odd feeling of being watched told Saya she was not alone. Someone was standing behind her.

In her crying fit, she had mistakenly ignored the fact that anyone, possibly someone up to no good, could approach her.

But as she sat there, a wave of familiar comforting calm washed through her. It was like she had been immersed n a dark shadow, a strong protective shield. And she knew, without a doubt, that this person was no stranger.

She knew this feeling, had experienced it numerous times. Only one person gave her this security through their gaze.

Saya slowly lifted her head from her knees. _No… it can't be… _Hagi couldn't really be here… could he?

All she had to do was turn around and look. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted so badly to turn and see him standing there… but she was afraid that it would not be him.

A slight flowed from the forest across the highway and out to the blue ocean, carrying with it a fragrance she knew like the back of her hand. _Hagi!?_ Her hair swung around her face as her head snapped around to the direction the sent came from.

There he stood, a few meters away by the concrete wall. Tall and elegant as ever. Dressed in a dark suit, wavy brown hair falling around his pale face. Piercing blue grey eyes locked on hers.

Saya stopped breathing.

_This is a dream… it has to be… he cant really be here! _Saya repeated over and over in her mind. Fearing this was only a figment of her imagination. But as she gazed at the man before her she knew, without a doubt, he was real.

Slowly she got to her feet, never taking her eyes from his face.

His lips moved and she heard her name whispered softly, "Saya…"

That was all it took. Saya barreled into him with such force he nearly fell over, her arms constricting around him, her face burring into his front. She began to cry again.

His worried voice reached her ears. "Saya?"

"Y-you are really here? It is not a dream this time!" She mumbled.

His arms tightened around her thin frame in response. "No. This is not a dream."

"Hagi…" She sighed before sobbing harder into his coat.

Minutes passed.

Hagi ran his fingers soothingly through her long hair, enticing her tears to subside. She simply stayed there, in the embrace of his comforting arms. Enjoying the sense of completeness she had not felt since waking.

_He's here! He's alive! He didn't die in the explosion. _Her eyes opened. He survived the attack on the Met… and he had not tried to contact her to inform her that he was alive? Did he not know how worried she had been? How heartbroken? Boiling anger welled up inside her and she pulled away abruptly.

An emptiness from the lack of contact with him consumed her but she ignored it. Her arm pulling back of its own accord before snapping forward. There was a loud slap, and Hagi's head fell to his left shoulder.

His the fingers of his bandaged right hand came to rest on the palm shaped red splotch on his right cheek. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Doushite!?" She yelled, her lovely face contorted with fury.

Hagi blinked in confusion at the sudden outburst. "What is the matter?"

"Y-you… do you have any idea how worried I was about you!?" She cried, her eyes stinging. "I was so afraid you had died! And you were alright the entire time and you never said anything!"

Hagi's chin fell to his chest, ashamed that he had cause his Queen pain.

"You could have tried to get in contact with us! You could have came back to the apartment! We stayed there for days, waiting on word form you!" Warm trickles of salty water flowed down her cheeks as she remembered the state she had been at that time, she had been no different than a zombie.

"Saya…" Hagi said sadly.

"How could you!?" She cried over his reply, breaking into sobs, her anger quickly giving way to sadness. "How could you say such things to me… and then just disappear and let me think you had died!?" Her small hands, balled into fists, beat against his chest feebly.

He tried again. "Saya I…"

She let out a pained wail at the sound of his voice and her fists pounded harder. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him. She resisted at first, weakly trying to push him away, but quickly gave up, she missed had missed the contact.

Hagi felt her fingers latching onto his coat, her forehead pressing into his chest.

Her breathing was shaky. "You… you might as well have k-killed me when I asked…" she stated in a crackling voice, "thinking you were dead while I still lived… it was more that I could take…"

Hagi replied in a solemn voice, "Saya, I am terribly sorry for bringing you so much pain. And I assure you this is not what I intended."

Tears subsiding, Saya opened her eyes. Hagi brought his left hand up to her cheek, turning her face so she was looking up at him.

"As badly as I wanted to, I could not come back immediately, I was badly injured after the building collapsed. But I did return, once I had healed enough I came back to the apartment. However you had already returned to Okinawa."

_He was injured… _Saya felt horrified. Hagi had been hurt, and she hadn't been there to help him. She had to catch her bottom lip between her teeth to keep herself from crying out again.

Hagi continued. "I set out to find you, however I misjudged how much time I had left to make it to Okinawa. By the time I arrived, you had already gone into your sleep."

Saya felt her heart ache at the look of pain on his face. She was not the only one hurting, he was as rattled as she from this distance between them.

She clenched the material of his jacket possessively in her fists. "But you are here now…" She whispered.

"Yes." He agreed, steely eyes gazing into hers. "And I will never leave you again."

Those six little words, they were all she needed to hear. They were what she had been waiting for.

As if he were the thread and his words a needle, he repaired the gapping hole in her chest. The missing piece of her heart clicked back into place, right where it belonged.

Drunk on happiness from his words, her hands automatically slip up his chest to his face. The palms of her hands forming the shape of his high cheek bones, fingertips edging into his hair.

As she held his face a warmth bubbled in her stomach. She remembered it well from that night at the Met. In the night's frenzy and closeness between them, it had drove her to rise up and meld her lips against his.

Her face heated as she remembered that moment, and realized that she wanted that again. Now.

Without hesitation she pulled his face down to her own. She couldn't see his reaction through her closed eyes, but she heard his surprised gasp. She felt his arms tighten protectively in their hold around her waist and, to her delight, Hagi's mouth pressed closer to hers.

As she was reveling at the feel of his lips on hers, something bright flashed across her face, surprising her. She pulled away and looked out to the ocean.

The sun was rising.

"Oh! I have to get back! The others will be worried sick if they find out that I'm not there." Saya said frantically. She, regretfully, removed herself from Hagi's arms, not noticing how his face fell into a disappointed expression before composing himself. She ran to the stone stairs and turned to look down the highway towards the city.

"Going that way will take too long…" She fretted, biting her lip. _We could run_, she thought looking to the trees, _no one would see_.

But even as she thought this, she knew she would never be able to run all the way back to Omoro, she was too tired. This sleepless night was weighing down on her. _How will I make it back in time…? _

"Waaha!" Her legs were swept out from under her. She fell backwards, but instead of hitting the ground, she landed in two strong arms. She looked up at Hagi in surprise. "Nani…?"

He glanced down at her, "You need to get home quickly. Hold on."

"Hai, demo…" her words cut off abruptly as he jumped into the air. "Ah!" Her arms locked tight around his neck as they descended downward into the trees on the opposite side of the highway.

Saya looked up at Hagi as they made their way through the trees. He seemed to be thinking about something. But she couldn't think of what it could be.

"Arigatou…" Saya whispered.

He glanced down at her, the arm around her back squeezing her to him a little tighter. "For what, Saya?"

She nestled her head in the crook of his neck. "For coming back."

* * *

_A lost kiss will one day return to you _

* * *

A/N: well it took a little less time to write… I think… ^^; I've also been brainstorming on the villain for this story… with the help of my friend. =) and its coming along quite nicely. But there will be a few more chapters before the bad guy is introduced... haha.

Well… more fluff next chapter… and hopefully a nice conversation between Saya and Hagi… ^_^

See ya next chapter…

Review…?


End file.
